


It's All A Bit New To Me

by readerconsumed



Series: More Than Fireworks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dean tries his luck, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinky Dean, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Castiel, Virgin Castiel, dubcon, kay but it's mild if you're thinking that just came out of nowhere, lip biting, with regards to the choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerconsumed/pseuds/readerconsumed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of a very interesting New Years, wherein Castiel starts to learn a few new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A Bit New To Me

**Author's Note:**

> guuuuuys this turned out way longer than I expected.. and perhaps a tad kinkier... or maybe I'm just sad and this is what I describe as kinky... either way enjoy :P. 
> 
> And I have not read over it, so expect mistakes cause I'm only going to get to checking it later.

To say that Castiel had been surprised by the intensity of his kiss with Dean would be a major understatement.

He had pretty much gone to “Dare” expecting the very least and had ended up with one of the best make out sessions of his life so far. And Castiel had, had his fare amount of kissing in the past, actually that’s pretty much the only thing he’s really had, mostly because he hadn’t really had the inclination to go any further.

The fireworks had finally stopped and some of the people had trickled away to go back to the other dance floors. Sam and Gabriel had moved to the outskirts of the dance floor where there were stomach high, round tables to place your drinks on.

They were talking to a group of friends Cas had met before but generally didn’t really know them all that well. He and Dean had walked after them to the tables, neither said anything, but it wasn’t awkward, it was like they were both kind of basking in the afterglow of the kiss, or at least Castiel knew he was.

He was actually a little worried that Sam and Gabriel had seen them, mostly because he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do that.

Was there a general rule about not kissing your brother’s boyfriends brother? He thought there was probably something like that in some unknown rule book he had never cared to read.

“I’m going to go get another drink with Sammy, what can I get you?” Dean asked Castiel as soon as they go to the table.

“Oh uhm, maybe just another one of those weird ciders we had earlier?” Cas replied as he dug in his pocket for his wallet. “Just a sec.”

“Nah man, it’s on me.” Dean smiled as he pulled Sam away with him to the bar.

Castiel just sighed and put his wallet back. Dean had been paying for his drinks all night and he was starting to feel guilty, maybe he needed to put up more of a fight.

Gabriel bumped his shoulder against Castiels and leaned his arms on the table. “So Cassie, find a New Year’s kiss yet?”

Castiel started a bit at the question, thinking his brother had definitely seen and he was now making fun of him, but when he studied his brothers face, it wasn’t mocking, actually there looked to be what Castiels brain supplied as pity, which was kind of annoying.

“Ah, yeah, actually I did.” He mumbled at the table, not wanting to look at Gabriel directly.

“What? Seriously? When? Where? How?” Gabriel’s nose crinkled up a little and he chuckled. “Or do I _want_ to know the how?”

Castiel smacked his brother’s arm and smiled bashfully. “You idiot, it was just a kiss… it’s the _who_ part I’m worried about telling you.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up and he squealed with excitement “OOOO Cassie tell me! You tell me right now young man!”

“Dean.” Castiel huffed out quickly.

“Excuse me?”

Castiel shuffled his feet a little and stared back down at the table “Ah, I said De-“

“Yes I heard you but, EXCUSE ME?” Gabriel’s voice rose a few decibels and he moved his hand to his mouth in a display of dramatic shock, but mostly Castiel could see that his brother was smiling like a maniac behind that hand. “Castiel you dog you!”

“Why am I the dog? I didn’t instigate it?”

“Cassie oh my _goodness_.” Gabriel started fanning his face, the maniacal smile still there. “Was it good? What am I _saying_ , of course it was good! I’m like in love with his brother but that doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes, like have you seen that mans lips? Seriously Cassie it’s just ridiculous, but I mean, I guess you kinda know about them, you know _a lot_ about them.”

“Gabriel please stop.” Castiel groaned, ducking down and knocking his head the table lightly.

Gabriel’s smile faltered a little and he shoved Castiels head lightly, making him look up. “It’s good to hear you finally got your New Year’s kiss little bro, just be careful there.”

Castiel frowned up at his big brother “Meaning?”

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing really Cassie, I’m just saying.”

Castiel was just about to question the tone in his brothers voice when Sam and Dean came back bearing drinks.

“Gabe, your fruity, way-too-sweet-for-actual-consumption-drink is here.” Sam sing songed as he sidled up next to Gabriel.

Gabriel snatched the drink and downed half of it in one go “Not my fault your taste buds suck.”

Dean had moved nearer to Castiel and handed him his drink, “Hey, you wanna go dance?”

Dean was close enough to Castiel’s ear that he could feel the mans warm breath on him, he stifled a full body shiver as he looked towards him, which probably wasn’t the greatest of ideas because Dean was actually leaning in a lot closer than Castiel had expected and it was almost as if everything about the other man was just amplified at this angle.

He was intimidatingly good looking, and Castiel had to actually force himself not to ask why the hell Dean was even still paying attention to him. He got his New Year’s kiss and Castiel had seen the amount of attractive people that just gravitated towards Dean all night, so he suspected that Dean usually did a lot better when it came to hookups.  

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind public humiliation.” Castiel managed, thank goodness he tended to make up for his persevering awkwardness with  a snarky comment or two. When his brain co operated.

Dean just laughed and rested his hand on Castiels elbow, gently directing him to the dance floor. Castiel glanced towards Gabriel and Sam and saw that the two of them were eyeing him shamelessly. Gabriel was waggling his eyebrows, whilst Sam was trying very hard to hide his knowing smile.

“Nah, I’m not fazed by that type of thing, never could get into it.” Dean said with a wave of his hand, drawing Castiel a little closer to his side as they walked.

Castiel’s eyebrows pulled together at Deans comment, did he… just mean what Castiel thought he did?

Dean noticed the expression on Castiels face and started laughing again.

Castiel really wasn’t as bad a dancer as he made out to be. The problem was actually that he got pretty good when he had been drinking, but his dancing was a little more sensual than should probably be normal.

Dean didn’t seem to mind though, actually he seemed to have his eyes on Castiel most of the time they danced, he gave really suggestive glances that made Castiel blush bright red, but he never took it any further than looking, making Castiels self-consciousness rear it’s ugly head and make him think maybe Dean was starting to come to his senses.

During one of the songs, a group of Deans friends had come over and started dancing near them. They would make comments about probably finding Castiel and Dean getting busy in a bathroom stall later on in the night, which made Castiel flush, but not in the same way Dean made him blush.

Dean had told them to stop making fun and seemed rather serious about it, but it made Castiel wonder if that may have been Deans goal.

He shuffled closer to Dean and gestured for the other man to lean closer so he could talk in his ear. “Ah Dean, I just wanted to let you know, uhm in advance, that what the others were talking about just now? That’s- that’s not going to happen, I don’t really do those sorts of things and I just thought I should just let you know, you know, just in case that was your plan for tonight, I don’t want to keep you…from it.”

Dean frowned down at Castiel for a second, before a wolfish grin spread over his features. “Cas are you telling me I can go find someone else if my end goal was to have sex tonight?”

Castiel’s eyes widened “Well I didn’t mean it like _that_ , the way you just said it sounded a bit rude, I just mean that I don’t want you to think I’m being a tease or something…” His face must have been glowing in that moment, maybe he had been a bit forward with his assumptions.

Dean leaned down next to Castiel’s ear and breathed purposefully hot in the space between his neck and his ear. Castiel stilled, holding his breath and waited to see what the other was up to. “I’m not a heathen Cas, I can go without having sex all day every day. This right here?” He emphasized by briefly flicking his tongue out against Castiels skin. “Is very satisfying.”

Castiel was going to go mad, maybe he had chosen the wrong person to make out with, he wasn’t sure he could keep up with whatever game it was that Dean was playing. “Oh uhm, that’s- I just thought maybe, I don’t know, you seem to have a little more experience than I do ? Maybe? I just …” Castiel shook his head hoping that by doing that he may actually get his brain to get itself together and make sense when he spoke. “I’m not explaining myself properly.” He sighed.

Dean leaned back and stared down at Castiel sympathetically. “You seemed pretty good when we were making out just earlier.”

“Really?”

Dean huffed out a laugh “Yes Cas, has no one ever told you you’re a good kisser before?”

“Well yeah, but-.”

“So then?”

“I don’t know… Maybe I just thought you’d probably had better.”

Dean frowned a little at that. “How old are you?”

Castiel returned the frown “Twenty?”

Dean nodded. “I’m twenty four, I doubt I have that much more experience on you.”

Castiel gave Dean a sheepish look, trying to decide if it would just be best to let him know what he was giving up a night of sex for. “Well actually, you probably have… that is, if like everyone else it seems between the ages of eighteen and twenty five you’ve done more than kiss.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and got what Castiel can only describe as a predatory look on his face. “No Way.”

“I’m serious… It’s not that I haven’t had any chances, I just haven’t really ever felt the need to… go further, or comfortable I guess.” He shrugged, well Dean was probably going to think he was a prude or something, most people thought that.

“Big deal.” Dean said with a snort. “It’s not the most important thing in the world and I promise I won’t push you into doing anything, although it may be a little hard to control myself.”

Dean leaned in close, just centimeters away from Castiels lips. Castiel let himself move closer, closing his eyes and making the first move to go in for the kiss.

But he never reached Deans lips when he went forward.

He blinked his eyes open, confused as he stared at the smirking man before him, but Dean just chuckled lightly. He was being teased and Dean wasn’t even subtle about the fact that he was doing it.

Castiel felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and a little bit of frustration. Dean had been building everything up, why was it necessary to do something like that and leave Castiel floundering.

Castiel had pride issues, so it probably bugged him more than it should have. He scowled at Dean, before making a move to turn around and walk away, he didn’t feel like being played with, but just as the thought to leave had entered his mind, Dean grabbed him by the bottom of his shirt and pulled him close, lips ghosting over each other.

“ _Relax_.” He whispered against Castiels lips.

Castiel felt Deans smile rather than saw it, felt the older mans hand move from his shirt, to the small of his back, his heart thrumming in time with the music in the background, reminding him that they were in public and that he wasn’t all too big on the whole PDA thing.

“Ah Dean-“

Dean pressed his lips hard against Castiels, silencing him and slipping his tongue immediately into the younger mans mouth. His other hand had moved to cup the back of Castiels head, his thumb stroking the side of his face gently.

Castiel found himself pushing himself closer to the other man, placing his own hands on the strong hips in front of him, forgetting about the people around them. They were all probably too drunk to notice anything anyway. Dean was smiling against Castiels lips again at the placement of the younger mans hands.

Between long presses of tongues and lips together, Castiel would try nibbling on Deans lip, trying to replicate what the other man had done earlier. Dean stopped him after a while and leaned his forehead lightly on Castiels.

“Can I suggest something?” He breathed out

“Uhm, okay?”

“Instead of doing that thing you’re doing now, like nibbling my bottom lip pretty often, maybe try going in for something a little bit harder but only every once in a while?"

Castiel started flushing again and ducked his head down in embarrassment. He wasn't even sure why he had tried to attempt something new with someone who clearly actually knew what they were doing in the first place.  
"Oh, yeah, I'-I'll try that... Sorry." 

Dean seemed to flounder for a second before getting his words together. "No don't say sorry! You just seemed unsure, I was trying to help... I guess."

Dean had trailed off and had gone quiet for a second before Castiel felt him move his lips down to his neck, he was smiling again and Castiel loved that he could tell that much from feeling Deans lips on him.

"I didn't hurt your ego there did I Cas?" Dean snickered as sucked on Castiels pulse, making him suck in a breath. 

"I don't think I'm the one with the ego issues here." Castiel breathed out as Dean sucked lower on his neck.

Dean snickered, tracing his tongue lightly over the space between Castiels neck and shoulder, making Castiel keen the lowest most embarrassing noise that could have ever come out of him in front of Dean. He hoped it was subtle enough that Dean didn't notice. 

Dean hummed at the same place "Someone's a little sensitive on their neck, Good to know." 

Castiel cursed his body for being such an over sensitive lump. Dean was definitely the type to take advantage of any sensitive areas he found, Castiel didn't know much about this kind of thing as of yet but he could tell Dean probably liked and did things way beyond Castiels current mind set.

Dean leaned back up and took control of Castiels mouth again, both of his hands coming up to either side of Castiels face, his thumbs tracing lower to just below Castiels jaw.

He felt light headed as Deancontinued to steal the breath away from him. He wasn't stopping and he definitely wasn't letting Castiel up for any air. Castiels brain chose that moment to remind him of something and he grabbed hold of Deans bottom lip and bit into it, dragging it with him as he leaned back, making Dean moan lowly into his mouth.

"Fuck Cas, you got." Dean said chuckling breathlessly. "Very good." 

Castiel felt himself basking in the praise, causing him to smile like a little kid that got a gold star from the teacher. 

Castiel was still basking when he felt Deans hands move down to his neck, thumbs still massaging lightly. And then Dean started to add a little bit of pressure, both at Castiels neck and into the kiss, causing Castiel to gasp minutely as the hands closed tighter around his neck.

It wasn't so much that Castiel couldn't breath, it was that he was confused and half dazed and light headed from half the blood in his body leaving his head and traveling straight down to aid... Other areas.

He may have panicked a little. That was new. That was very very new and definitely only something he had read about or maybe seen on an episode of CSI. The hands around his neck were only a little constricting but he was pretty sire this wasn't something you could just do without asking someone first and Dean definitely did not ask. 

His breathing became a little erratic as he tried to focus on not only getting enough air so that he didn't get light headed (which too late because he already was) but to also continue kissing Dean.

Because surprise surprise, he found that when Dean finally decided to ease up on his neck, he wanted him to do it again. He'd liked it despite being completely shocked by it at first and just the fact that the older man probably did those sorts of things on a regular bases and was probably into way more excited Castiel way more than he'd care to admit. 

He could hear someone calling Deans name somewhere in the background, causing the other man to pull back from Castiel slowly. 

"Dean, we're calling an Uber, I definitely think it's time to go home." Sam was chuckling as he walked towards them, holding a very drunk Gabriel around the waist. 

"Noooo 'am! M' stiiill good!" Gabriel mumbled as he held onto Sam for dear life.

Sam just shook his head and turned back to address Castiel and Dean again. It was almost as if he had just noticed how close the two of them were to each other and Castiel saw an experession flicker over Sam's face that he couldn't quite catch. 

Sam turned slightly towards Dean and raised an eyebrow, the expression flicking back over his face and sticking there for a moment, long enough for Castiel to catch. 

It almost seemed like... Warning, but only directed at Dean, which Castiel thought was a bit unfair considering he was also part of it.

"Anyway, we're all just gonna head back to our place and crash." Sam carried on, dragging the niceties back into his voice.

"Alright, alright, come on Cas, we can ask the Uber driver to stop for burgers O. The way!"

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop aaaand would you look at that. Seems as though there is going to be third part in this series future, since this part was a little longer than anticipated and I'm feeling the need to split up the sexy times. 
> 
>  
> 
> you can also follow me on Tumblr if you feel like wasting your time: www.southerncrosscas.tumblr.com


End file.
